This application claims the benefit of Spanish Application No. P9900008, filed on Jan. 5, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
In wing and flaps of high-lift action necessary for low-speed flight.
2. State of the Technique
At present, flaps are manually operated and controlled by complex, duplicated and heavy devices or when they are automatic they need a big force or big springs for the actuation.
The automatic wing-flap of this invention consists of the use on each side of the fuselage of additional small wings, which act simultaneously as individual wings and as flaps, fastened and divided with a rotating shaft parallel to the transversal axis of the aircraft in two pieces of different surface, where the front piece is the smaller, said both different pieces of the wing-flap have different resistance to the air ram, creating a rotation torque as a function of the aircraft""s speed, when retracted or at high speed they adopt a horizontal flap attitude, creating an independent wing, and when they are completely extended with a maximum angle of attack they act like extended flaps, some extend bands or springs assist or complement the action of the smaller portion of the wing-flap whose resistance is such that, at low speed, the wing-flap remain extended, acting like a flap.
Rotation end stops hold the wings-flap at their position of furthest retraction, the most nearly horizontal or as at high speed, acting as independent wings with its corresponding lift.
Some anti-gust rams prevent large oscillations.
The wing-flaps can have slots or grooves parallel longitudinal axis of the wing, can be operated with hydraulic, pneumatic actuators and can be used only as independent wings, in this case they are fixed to the fuselage.
One or several pair of wings-flaps can be used and in all cases their resultant have to be close to the center of gravity of the aircraft. For example, a wing-flap can be placed in front and the other behind each wing, although at different levels.
In one variant the aft or bigger piece or part is divided in two pieces or parts, at low speeds, said pieces adopt the shape of a conventional extended flap and at high speeds, the aft part that is hinged or articulated rotates with reference to the main part as a function of the air speed pressure. Opposing to this rotation are one or more springs 13.
In another variant the aft or bigger piece or part is divided in two pieces or parts, at low speeds, said pieces adopt the shape of a conventional extended flap and at high speeds, the aft part that is flexible and is joined to the main part as a function of the air speed pressure. Opposing to this rotation by means of its flexible shape.
Using this arrangement, conventional wings can be smaller, simpler and can be better used its inside.